When I look in the Mirror
by CauldronWalnut
Summary: I opened the door to the Room of Requirement and I see one thing just standing there, in the center of the room. It was mirror. As I got closer the mirror, I saw my reflection. But it wasn't my reflection but someone who looked like me.


_**Hi Guys. This is my second fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It's finally over. Voldemort's dead. However along with his death was the deaths of Tonks, Lupin, even my dear twin brother, Fred. I know my entire family was hit hard especially Percy but no one knows what I'm going through. You see none of them ever had a twin. Someone you can joke with, form pranks, and even fight with on rare occasions. As I'm sitting in the great hall, I can't help but think about the memories Fred and I had. Getting sorted in our first year, watching Ron and Ginny join us in Gryffindor, trying to enter the Triwizard tournament resulting in us both growing beards and even setting off the best fireworks display during 5th year Charms O.W.L.s. I can't help but smile at all those happy memories but it makes his death sting even more. So I excuse myself from my family. I walk in a slow progression march towards the Great Hall exit. As I walk, I see my old Quidditch team and my friends: Katie Bell with her head on Oliver Wood's shoulder, Alicia Spinet sitting near them, with Fred's ex, Angelina. I think to myself that I need to talk to her later. I also see Ron sitting with Hermione nearby Ginny being comforted by Harry, Luna, Neville, and Lee. After, what feels like forever, I make find myself outside the Great Hall. I just walk around without a destination and without any idea of where I'm going to end up next. I somehow end up in the left corridor of the seventh floor. I was wanting some time alone and all of a sudden a door appeared. The site of all those forbidden Dumbledore's Army meetings had opened the door to me, where one on else could find me. I opened the door to the Room of Requirement and I see one thing just standing there, in the center of the room. It was mirror. As I got closer the mirror, I saw my reflection. But it wasn't my reflection but someone who looked like me. I saw Fred, with his smile that was always plastered on his face. I look at my twin brother and business partner and think about even more times. The countless bets we made, even more of the jokes we played, I even thought about the setting up of our joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I sit there quietly examining the mirror, staring at my brother, when I hear the door of the Room of Requirement open. I turn around, and see the teary eyed, Angelina Johnson. She slowly walks over to me and sits down next to me. We sit there for quite some time and I think to myself, comfort her, but I couldn't take my thoughts and put them into actions. Angelina then buries her face into my dirty clothes. I stare at her for quite some time and soon my hand reaches up to stroke her hair. She looks up at me for a couple of seconds but then goes back to crying in my clothes. After sitting there for a while, she looks up at me and I can't help but feel my head slowly move towards her. It moves in closer and closer until there is hardly any room left in between our lips. I feel a shot of electricity shoot down my spine and I lean in just slightly more and I kiss her. For a second it was a little awkward and I felt a little bit of resentment, kissing my dead brothers girlfriend but it soon goes away. We kissed for quite some time and when we stop I release something important: I will never fully get over Fred but just containing my feelings wouldn't help either. I need people who can support me and comfort me, when the days get rough. I need someone like who feels my pain, who knows what I am going through. I also need someone who won't let me forget the good and bad memories and remember what was behind the brown eyes and red hair, someone who loved Quidditch, loved jokes and pranks and above all else, loved spending all that time with me. I realized as we sat on that dirty old floor of the Room of Requirement that I needed, Angelina Johnson.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review<strong>_


End file.
